hive_of_the_unknown_existencefandomcom-20200214-history
GellyPop
NOTICE BEFORE YOU READ: This article tells information about the currently so-called GellyPop in my Hive universe. Said GellyPop and the FANDOM account named GellyPop are two different things that should not be confused. This is only for one's entertainment that includes fantasy and fictional scenarios, and doesn't actually tells the aforementioned account user's real life story. GellyPop (nickname, real name unknown) is the founder and leader of the Hive Residents. He is a self-proclaimed outcast of the human world due to his previous life experiences, which resulted in him creating the Hive as his home and hideout. As of current times, he self-studies himself with what is being taught on schools Appearance Current GellyPop has a black hair and a fairly white skin. He wears a green helmet with a white ring enclosing a smaller red circle on the front. Some few cracks can be seen on the helmet, and on its back, a knife with a skull symbol sticks on it. He wears a grey jacket with a green shirt inside. He also wears a black pants and a pair of red rubber shoe with black pattern designs. He also has black gloves with blue linings on both his hands most of the time, and a dark grey digital watch on his left wrist. Sometimes he also wears eyeglasses that can either be clear or dark. He also generally uses a modified umbrella that can shoot bullets or bombs and can be used as a melee weapon, although there are times he carries other random weapons including but not limited to handguns/pistols, grenades, knives, and even keyboard when needed. Characteristics GellyPop's characteristics varies widely from time to time. However, he generally have some sort of hatred towards humans despite being one. Sometimes, he rather tries to stay away. When being talked by other people, he often thinks in his mind to have that human finish the conversation much faster. Otherwise, he treat other species/race with the respect (or action, when massive aggressiveness is shown) they deserved. Regardless, he often responds to alarming situations on Earth, particularly the crimes done by the Hickerstrife Syndicate and the mysterious appearance of undead strangled corpses that appears to be murdered first before framed as suicide. Bibliography To be continued... Abilities & Skills GellyPop has different abilities and skills he attained throughout his life, including: * Fast Thinking Skills: Without it, perhaps he wouldn't be able to live, and the Hive wasn't a thing. He has been using it to quickly respond into different situations. * Melee & Ranged Weapon Profession: As he lives, he trained himself with multiple type of weapons to prepare himself into battle. Guns, knives, crowbars, and even a hand-sized stone, he tried different fighting techniques with those. With this, he was able to craft an umbrella with the ranged capabilities of a rifle and the melee deadliness of a spear. * Teleporting: The one and currently only type of magic GellyPop learned to use. To put simply, he can appear from one location into another. He feels no pain when doing it. * Agility: Despite having a normal-looking body, GellyPop actually has an agile body. He needs such so whenever there's something to chase without using a fast vehicle, he must run to catch up.